


Dziwaczne, moralnie wątpliwe plany matrymonialne Lucjusza Malfoya

by noemiharpia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack?, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Pandemic Week, Tydzień Pandemiczny
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28658562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noemiharpia/pseuds/noemiharpia
Summary: Tytuł mówi wszystko.
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy & Severus Snape, Severus Snape & Draco Malfoy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Dziwaczne, moralnie wątpliwe plany matrymonialne Lucjusza Malfoya

**Author's Note:**

> Błędy sprawdzone tylko pobieżnie. 
> 
> Bohaterska postawa w obliczu zagrożenia. - bo kto lepiej nadaje się do ratowania beznadziejnych przypadków niż Harry Potter?

— Nie, nie i jeszcze raz nie! — Harry, nigdy wcześniej nie słyszał aby Snape brzmiał na równie przerażonego. Prawdę powiedziawszy sam był odrobinę spięty. W końcu o mało co nie został przyłapany na węszeniu w gabinecie Mistrza eliksirów. Peleryna niewidka po raz kolejny uratowała mu życie, a Gryffindor nadal miał szanse na Puchar Domów.

— Co ci się nie podoba w moim pomyśle? — zapytał ktoś wyniosłym nieco nadąsanym głosem — Przecież lubisz Draco... — Potter po kilku sekundach zorientował się, że towarzyszem Snapa był nie kto inny tylko sam Lucjusz Malfoy.

— Przyznanie, że jest nieco mniej nieznośny niż reszta hogwardzkiej zgrai bachorów nie jest równoznaczna z chęcią poślubienia go w bliżej nieokreślonej przyszłości!

Zaraz, chwila... CO?!

— Ale...

— Lucjuszu! Czy przez zbyt częste kontakty z Bellatrix ,udzieliło ci się coś z jej przypadłości? Oszalałeś?!

— Huh — Malfoy przybrał pozę obrażonej divy — Przecież nie mówię, że już teraz... ale jak skończy szkołę?

— Nadal, odmawiam przyjęcia do wiadomości, że ta rozmowa w ogóle ma miejsce — sarknął Snape — Przypominam ci, że w przeciwieństwie do ciebie nie oglądam się za mężczyznami, a co dopiero za chłopcami, których trzeba niańczyć.

— Nie zapominaj, że wciąż jesteś mi dłużny za pomoc z pozbyciem się problemu... kiedy to było? Grudzień osiemdziesiątego ósmego roku?

— Nie poważysz się...

— Jeśli będzie trzeba to zmuszę cię, przyjacielu. Groźbą czy szantażem.

— Mnie może i zmusisz... ale ciekaw jestem jak przekonasz do tego pomysłu swojego syna?

— Przyznaję, że będzie raczej niechętny.

— Co ty nie powiesz? — prychnął Mistrz Eliksirów i Potter po raz pierwszy poczuł nić porozumienia z tym posępnym nietoperzem. Nie wiedział, jak Malfoy mógł chociaż pomyśleć o zmuszeniu swojego jedynego dziecka do poślubienia Severusa Snape'a.

— Jednak, kiedy zrozumie, że stawką jest jego wygodna, możliwie bezproblemowa przyszłość...

— Zgodzi się — Snape, brzmiał jakby usłyszał właśnie przepowiednie swojej rychłej śmierci, a nie zapowiedź nie tak znowu bliskiego zamążpójścia.

— Oczywiście, że tak. W końcu Narcyza, ja i nawet ty od lat wbijamy mu do głowy, że prawdziwy ślizgon kalkuluje, szacuje i przelicza korzyści płynące z każdej decyzji.

Harry, bez większych problemów wyobraził sobie nieco starszego Draco Malfoya u boku Snape'a. Takiej przyszłości nie życzyłby nawet swojemu najgorszemu wrogowi. Nie wiedział, który z nich wyszedłby na tym aranżowanym małżeństwie gorzej. 

Na szczęście los, jak zawsze mu sprzyjał. Miał całe trzy lata, zanim zarówno on, jak i Draco ukończą Hogwart. I jak na prawdziwego bohatera przystało, postanowił uratować obu ślizgonów przed nimi samymi, a także przed dziwacznymi, moralnie wątpliwymi planami matrymonialnymi Lucjusza Malfoya...


End file.
